The three siblings
by Yue narai
Summary: Ed and Al found a girl in an alley standing in front of a transmutation circle missing an arm and behind her was the disfigured boy. But what happens when this girl claims she's Ed and Al's sister? (Note- My spelling sucks but please read.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Warning there will be spoilers if you haven't finished the Full-Metal alchemist anime. (not brotherhood)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA I only own my OC. And my inspiration or ideas with the story. **

Al and I were walking around in Central and I walked complaining about Mustang and his annoying ass and Al just listened and commented here and there and sometimes scolded me for talking bad about the Flame Alchemist when I smelt blood. I started running with Al not far behind when I turned the corner into a alley I froze and saw a girl alone in the alley and hand on her face muffling her sobs and voice. "Who the Hell are you!?" I asked yelling and clenching my hands.

She turned around and showed me her golden eyes and her long blonde hair was in pig-tails* making her look young along with her height. She looked at me with a sad smile "Ed-chan? Al-chan?" she asked her eyes gentle, kind, and sad. After looking harder she had light brown highlights and her golden eyes had green around her pupil making the yellow pop out. In her hair was a beret that was shaped like a transmutation circle.

She wore a pretty long sleeve shirt with white sleeves and where her torso just below her chest was a small pink ribbon tied into bow and below the ribbon was a light blue. She had on a skirt that reached just below her finger tips and a pair of white pair of boots that didn't have a heel. But looking carefully one of the sleeves was baggy and a bloody.

She smiled weakly and passed out landing in her own blood. And behind her was the body of a disfigured boy clawing at the ground and blood on his finger tips and around him was a transmutation circle. And just behind the boy and the circle was a bunch of blood and a smashed building. "Brother... Did she..?" Alphonse asked eyes wide. My eyes widened "Al grab her and come on." I said transmuting my auto-mail arm into a blade and running forward and stabbing the boy. "Sorry... but we can't have a Homunculus being born." I said and stood up. "Lets go Al!" I said running towards the hospital. Al nodded and ran his armor body making noise with every step.

No pov

Edward paced the hospital lobby worried about the young girl. _'Ed-chan? Al-chan?'_ her voice rang through his head over and over. Alphonse looked at Edward "Brother, have we met her before? I mean, she knew our names..." Alphonse said. Edward stopped and put his hand on his chin thinking. "...I don't know... I never seen her before..." Edward said. "Mr. Elric?" A doctor called making Edward rush over "Is she alright?" He asked demandingly. The doctor nodded. "Yes she is stable, good thing you got her here when you did a any longer and she would be dead." The doctor said making Edward smile and sigh with relief. "thank goodness..." Edward walked past the doctor to go see her and investigate her. When he reached the room he opened it and looked around and saw her sleeping peacefully with her right arm wrapped up in some gauze.

Edward walked over and sighed. and froze when he saw a small necklace around her neck a locket in the shape of a circle and a small but complex transmutation design on it, clearly made by her, he walked over and grabbed it and jumped a bit with a forceful hand grabbed his arm and squeezed pulling it away. "D-don't touch it!" she said her green and gold eyes narrowed. she coughed and her grip loosened as she quickly lost her strength. Edward pulled his hand away leaving the chain. The girl looked around and tears fell "Tokami...Yukanie" she mumbled and fell into deep sobs. Edward looked at her shocked. "I have a few questions to ask." He said showing the pocket watch. She looked at him and wiped her tears her eyes narrowed. "Is this what you and Al-chan risked your lives for? A pocket watch that shows your a dog?" She asked flinching as she sat up. Edward narrowed his eyes "Anyway, what is your name? Why did you do human transmutation? How do you know me and Al? Who are Tokami and Yukanie? Where did you come from? Where are your parents?" Edward asked her watching her every move. She sighed "I'm Anna. Tokami was the boy you saw in the alley," she said stopping to choke back some sobs,"Yukanie was his older sister. A alchemist attacked us and Tokami was killed and Yukanie wanted him back, so she started the circle and everything. I wasn't going allowed her to do it alone. So I helped." Anna started crying "Damn it..." she mumbled and wiped her eyes. "I was traveling with my father for research. But then he told me to find two people, then we were attacked a day later." Edward slammed the Auto-mail hard on the table by the bed "You skipped 2 of the questions and answered only half of one." Edward said annoyed. Anna narrowed her eyes and looked at him "Fine, My name is Anna Elric. Daughter of Trisha Elric and Hoheinhime of light. I know you two cause a sister never forgets her brothers, I was born in Risenbool and raised with Hoheinhime." Anna said her eyes on her lap while Edward stood frozen.

(Prologue end)

**Yeah yeah kinda lame DX *sigh* i know my writing sucks but please review, fav, and follow. Reviews make me happy about my work. So Anna is Ed and Al's sister... did you see it coming? Tokami and Yukanie aren't very important. Well maybe Tokami. This is being based off of FMA the anime Not FMAB (Full metal alchemist brotherhood)**

**so this is before the big stuff at the end. Al is still armor and Ed isn't in germany. (if your watched conquer of Shambola (or wat ever) then you'll get it.) **

***Pig-tails can also be known as Twin-tails. I call them Pig-tails cause its what i grew up calling them.**

**Anna- See you guys later! 3 Please come by for the next chapter! **

**Ed- I HAVE A SISTER! NO WAY THIS HAS TO BE A LIE!**

**Me- ...Sorry Ed but my mind was like. "WHAT IF ED HAD A SISTER!?" then boom instant fanfic idea**

**Ed-*grabs Anna's shoulders.* BUT HOW!? **

**Al- *sweatdrop* please Review and Read our next chapter. "Its a Lie right?"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "Its a Lie right?"**

**Disclaimer-**

**Anna- Hey guys Yue Narai does NOT own FMA or any of its characters. How ever Yue does Own me and her weird crazy ideas. well anyway please sit back and enjoy her fanfic**

**Ed-*lays on ground with a spirit floating out of his mouth***

**Yue- I SAID NOT TO KILL HIM! WE NEED HIM!**

**Anna- well onto the story! **

Edward grabbed Anna's shirt and lifted her off the bed. "YOU LIER!" Edward yelled. Anna gasped out in pain from her arm and tears fell. "THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!" Anna cried sobbing as Al barged in "Brother! Stop it! Can't you see she's hurt!?" Ed looked at Al "Al can't you tell she's a lier!?" Ed asked getting more and more angry. Al marched over and grabbed Anna from Ed and set her down. "I'm sorry for his behavior." Al said to Anna. Ed saw the locket had fallen off and bent down and picked it up. "I'm calling winry. A screw fell off my arm." Ed said walking out and walked outside the hospital and sat down on the steps and tried to open it and realize it was sealed closed with alchemy and he grinned and put his thumb over it and the locket opened easily.

He looked at the picture and froze. In the picture there was a young Anna with himself, Al, Trisha, and Hoheinhime. Ed tightened his grip on the locket and growled lowly. He walked inside and went to the phone on the front desk and called Winry. The rings and some one picked up. The person was slightly out of breathe. "Rockbell residence?" A girl asked. Ed sighed and smiled "Hey Winry. I need you to come to Central. Your train ticket will be paid for." Ed said leaning on the front desk. "Ed, what did you do to my precious auto-mail?" Winry asked and Ed flinched feeling terrified of the phone he held it away from his ear knowing what was coming next. As soon as the phone was away from his ear Winry began yelling talking all bout how he had her best work, how he needs to stop breaking it, such and such. Ed sighed when the phone got quiet, He moved it to his ear and grinned "Are you done?" he asked raising a brow curiously. "Yes." she said smiling on the other side thinking she gave Ed a good earful of scolding. "Good. There is a girl here who needs a Auto-mail arm. A right arm." He finished telling Winry all the details of the girl, leaving out what Anna told her about her being His and Al's sister. Winry nodded "I'll be there soon." she said then hung up. Ed walked back into Anna's room to find Al sitting down in a chair talking to her. "Anna, I need you to have a DNA test." Ed said making Anna looked up. "Do you not believe me?" she asked looking at Ed who had a neutral face. "Some what." he said throwing the locket to her which she caught with her left arm. "My locket... You bastard! Why did you look at it!? how did you even get it?!" She asked clenching her fist around the locket.

"Curiosity." he said and stepped out into the hall and saw a doctor. "Hey I want her to have a blood test to see who her parents are so we can return her home." The Doctor nodded and hurried off to grabbed a few things. Ed went back into the room to see Al looking at him. "What is it Al?" He asked his little brother. Al shook his head "You could have asked her if she wanted to take the DNA test then forcing her to." he said his voice echoing in the empty armor suit. Ed shook his head "No, I had to. I have to make sure of this." Ed said and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room when the doctor walked in. "Ma'am? Could you give us your arm?" the doctor asked holding a empty syringe in his right hand. Anna nodded and held out her arm. The doctor put the syringe in her arm and took some blood and walked out. Anna sighed "I thought you would be happy, Ed." She said looking at the blonde State Alchemist. Ed looked up at her "I just want proof." Ed said simply. "My auto-mail mechanic is on the way. She will be giving you a new arm."

Anna looked at him and nodded "Alright" she said laying down. "I'm going to sleep" she said and closed her eyes. After awhile she fell asleep. When it was positive she was sleeping. Ed and Al started talking in low whispers. When the doctor walked in Ed stood up and walked over to the doctor and took the papers and dismissed him. Ed looked it over and clenched his hands. Al looked up "Brother?" he asked curious. Ed loosened his grip on the papers and sighed. "She was right. Her name is Anna May Elric. Daughter of Trisha Elric and ?." Ed said looking at Al. Al gasped and looked at the girl sleeping in the bed. Anna shifted in the bed and then her shifting became more panicked. Ed ran over and grabbed her holding her to his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair calming her as she slept. Ed smiled at her "I want to treat her like family. She is probably looking for Mom." Ed said holding her. He shifted so she laid down, but he was still sitting in the bed. Al nodded and stood up "We should call the Colonel." Al said walking out. Ed laid down and fell asleep.

Time skip

Anna opened her eyes to see Ed sleeping with his back to her. She sat up and looked around. Al was in the corner looking at some papers. She stood up and felt her bare feet touch the cold hospital floor. She walked over and sat next to him making him look at her. Anna smiled and looked at the papers. "heh, Me and Ed are twins. He was born first than an hour later I was born." Anna said and stretched "Hey Al why are you wearing Armor?" Anna asked standing up. She grabbed the head "No don't..." Al said but was to late, Anna already lifted the head off. Her gold and green eyes widened with horror."Al-chan, Y-your empty..." Al remained silent. Anna dropped the amor head and fell down "What the hell happened when I left?" She covered her mouth and started crying. Ed woke up hearing sobs and saw Anna on the ground by Al and Al's head on the floor. "Anna-" Anna stood up "What The Hell Happened to Our Little brother!" Anna asked yelling. Ed stopped and looked at the ground. Anna narrowed her eyes "So? What the hell happened?" Ed clenched his fist "Me and Al...We..." Ed felt tears fall "We tried to- to- to bring- We tried to bring Mom back to life!" Anna's eyes widened "M-m-moms...Moms d-dead...?" Anna asked. She fell to the floor and started crying loudly. "OKA-SAN*!" Anna yelled crying loudly. Ed walked over and hugged careful not to touch were her arm used to be. Ed hugged her as she cried in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ed said pulling her close. Anna and Ed sat there for about 2 hours while Anna cried. Ed looked at her when she went silent. "Anna?" Ed looked at Ed "Ed... your hand..." Anna said and Ed nodded he pulled his glove off and showed his Auto-mail arm "My leg is also like this. Al leave the room for a bit." Al stood up and nodded "Okay." Once Al left the room Ed "After Al was gone and my leg. I quickly knocked down the armor in the corner and put Al's soul in the armor loosing my arm." Ed said looking at his arm. Anna looked at Ed and nodded she hugged him holding him tight, as tight as she could with one arm that is, she looked at Ed "I'm sorry... If only I didn't go with dad..." Anna stood up and wiped her eyes. Ed stood up and looked at the door, as if expecting something.

There was a knock on the door. Ed walked over to it and opened it and tried slamming it but the door stopped before it was closed, suggesting some one put there foot in front of the door keeping it open. Ed groaned and a tall man in a military suit walked in. He had short hair and wore gloves with transmutation circles on them. Ed narrowed his eyes "What the hell do you want Ol' Colonel Musty?" Ed growled annoyed. Roy ignored the young state alchemist and walked over to Anna. "Is this her?" Roy asked looking at Ed. Anna took a step back and narrowed her eyes "who are you." Roy bent down and smiled "She's short... just like you, FullMetal." Anna's eyes narrowed and a tic mark popped over her's and Ed's head. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TINY PIPSQUEAK THAT CAN'T BE SEEN STANDING NEXT TO A FLEA!" Anna and Ed yelled angrily. Roy laughed "Wow you two are so alike..." Ed and Anna growled at him and looked at each other and gave a small smile to each other.

Next day.

Winry walked into the hospital and went to the room Ed told her about and she almost dropped her bag. "A-Anna..." Winry said shocked she walked over and touched Anna's cheek and then her hair. Winry wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna hugged back with her left arm. "Its nice to see you in person again Winry." Anna said smiling. Winry smiled "So what are you doing in central? And what happened to your arm?" she asked smiling but her eyes worried. Anna scratched her head "Heh... Human Transmutation..." Anna said. Winry sighed and flicked Anna's head. Anna smiled "Can you fix me up?" she asked. The Auto-mail mechanic looked at Anna's right stump and nodded "Sure. But it will hurt." Anna shrugged "What ever." Winry shrugged and Ed walked in "Winry? Your here already? And how do you know each other... at least remember..." Ed said pointing at the Rockbell. Winry looked at Ed with a curious face "What are you talking about? I met her in Rushvalley." she said adjusting her piny-tail. Ed looked at Anna and saw Anna nod. "Hey Ed how do you know Winry?" Anna asked tilting her head. Ed sweat-drop some more and gulped "Winry and I have known each other since we were 3..." Ed said rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Winry and looked away cause his heart rate increased. Ed shrugged "No big deal really. She's just my mechanic." Ed said bluntly. Winry threw a wrench at Ed's head and grinned. "Get out. I need her to undress." Winry said making Ed blush and run out of the room. Anna laughed and stood and undressed to where she was only wearing her undergarments. Winry walked over and looked at Anna's right arm and then pulled out a Auto-mail arm and compared the length to her left arm and nodded "About the same..." She said and smiled "Okay, we need to get you to Risenbool." Winry said and threw some actual clothes to Anna that wasn't the Hospital dress. Anna smiled and put them on glad Winry gave her some shorts instead of pants cause the young auto-mail mechanic was taller than walked out of the room to talk to Ed. Anna nodded glad the clothes fit and nodded and put on her shoes that were in the corner of the room. Anna followed Winry out of the room and looked at Ed who was arguing with Winry.

Anna poked Ed's cheek and smiled "I have to get a new arm Ed, I don't want to be a cripple for the rest of my life." she said smiling. Winry nodded "Lets go, Anna. Ed, Al, you can come along if you wish." Winry said and started to walk down the hall to leave the Hospital. Anna followed smiled and she talked to Winry about things they missed talking to each other. Ed sighed and followed carrying his suitcase and slouching a bit. "Does Winry even know?" He asked Al sighed. He stood up straight and walked catching up with the two girls. Al shrugged and caught up with them as well.

Risenbool

Ed stretched and popped his back "Why do trains make it feel like I'm shitting out a fucking brick?" he asked rubbing his head. Al looked Ed and sighed. Anna laughed and pushed Ed a bit "Watch the sailor talk. Okay? Eddy boy?" She asked smiling. Ed groaned and continued walking to the Rockbell home. When they got in the home Winry looked at Anna. "Come on lets get you measured for your arm. I know "The soon her the better." Right?" Anna smiled and nodded "Yup." She said and went with Winry to a different room. Ed went to the kitchen and grabbed out a piece of bread and some jam. He put the jam on the bread and started eating. Ed scratched his head and sat in a chair and was then joined by Al. "I still can't believe we have a sister..." Ed said and Al nodded "It feels weird... Right brother?" Al asked looking at Ed. Ed took another bite and shrugged "I dunno... I feel like protecting her... Even if protecting her made us run into Scar..." Al clenched his hands and nodded "Yeah, but Anna does have a slight motherly quality...right?" Ed looked at Al and took another bite, "I dunno but we need to be careful."

Anna sat in the chair her eyes shut tight with pain "UGH MMHHHM God! Why does it- AUGHHHH!" Anna yelled clenching her hand. Winry looked at Anna the apologetic eyes, "Sorry but I'm attaching your nerves. I can't make it hurt less..." Anna threw her head back "I-Its fine... AUGH! I-its not y-your fault." Ed ran to the door and banged on it "Winry!? Is she okay?" He asked through the door. Winry threw a wrench at the door "Shut it Ed! Your distracting me!" Anna closed her eyes and sat there till Winry finished, And by that time she was passed out.

2 weeks later.

Anna walked over to Ed and smiled "Ed take me to Central." Anna said smiling. Ed looked at her "Why?" Anna smiled "You'll see." She said smiling Ed tilted his head and nodded "Okay then..." Ed said remembering how Winry figure out Anna was Ed and Al's sister.

Flashback-

Pinako walked inside and saw Ed and Al sitting at the table. "Ed, Al? But, what are you doing here? You never come with out a reason..." Pinako said. "We met a girl named Anna, She needs a new arm so Winry's working on it." Ed said eating more of the bread. Pinako looked at Ed "Anna...?" the old lady asked. Ed nodded "Yep." Winry walked out and looked at Pinako. "Welcome home." She said smiling. "Anna is sleeping." Pinako walked into the room and a loud gasp was heard. Ed ran into the room and saw Pinako gapping at Anna, "Anna?! ED! Whats Anna doing here?" Ed rubbed the back of his head "Well we found her... Then we found out." Pinako looked at Ed "What happened to your sister?" Winry looked at Pinako "What do you mean?" Winry asked. Pinako sighed "Anna is Ed's younger twin sister." Winry's eye widened "What!?"

End Flashback-

Ed, Anna, and Al got off the train in central. Anna smiled and looked at Ed "Thanks now I can tell you why I wanted to come here." Anna said patting her pants getting dust off. Ed nodded "Okay, why?" Anna smiled "I wanna become a State-" Anna wasn't able to finish her sentence before Ed punched her making her fall. Anna grabbed her cheek and tears welled up in her eyes, "W-" Anna began but was cut off. "NO! A thousand times NO!" Ed yelled slashing his arm through the air making her flinch. Anna stood up looked at Ed for a split second before running towards Central Head quarters. Ed Clenched his fist and ran after her. After awhile Anna made it to Head-quarters. She ran inside and ran straight into a tall man with Ginger and Blonde spiky hair. Anna looked at him and saw his uniform. It was then she noticed her position. The Military soldier was holding her like they do in those movies where the man tilts the girl and is about to kiss her. Anna blushed a deep red looking at the soldier. He was looking at her concerned until he blinked and stood her up right "Sorry. Um if I may ask, what are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms looking at her eyes to search for lies. Anna coughed in her hand to clear her throat "I'm Anna, And I'm looking for Colonel Mustang." She said looking at him. As soon as the word "Mustang" was said the man started pouting. Anna looked at him shocked "I'm sorry! I just wanna become a State Alchemist so can you take me to him?" She asked. The man sighed and nodded "Fine, I'm Lieutenant Havoc." Havoc said smiling lighting a cigarette. Anna scrunched up her nose and followed him down the hall until they reached a office where it seemed there was a lot of talking. Havoc opened the door and walked in, Anna looked in the room and followed and bowed a bit when she saw Mustang. "Hello, I'm Anna and I wann-" Anna wasn't able to finish cause Ed jumped through the window behind Roy making Ed fall on the Colonel. "Don't finish that sentence Anna!" Ed yelled. Anna narrowed her eyes "I wanna become a State Alchemist!" She yelled making Ed narrowed his eyes "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Ed yelled at Anna making her flinch. Roy threw Ed off him and stood up "Damn it Elric! Let her speak and live her life the way she wants to!" Roy yelled rubbing his head. "Lil' Shit." he mumbled. Roy looked at Anna "Now.., Anna is it?" He asked smiling. Anna nodded but looked at him curiously "Um, Colonel? I thought you knew my name.." Anna said looking at the ground. Roy laughed "Of course I know, Ms. Elric." Roy said smiling. Havoc looked at Anna then Roy then Ed "Elric?" Riza looked up from some papers and nodded "Yes, Her paperwork and blood test say it right here." Havoc looked at Riza "So Anna, Is Ed and Al's sister?" Riza nodded "Yes apparently Anna is Ed's younger twin sister. Younger by 1 hour." Fury looked at Anna "But.. she seems so... Delicate and Fragile... How is she Ed's sister..." Anna looked at Fury "Well Exxccuuussseee me for taking care of myself. Hey Ed do you still hate milk? If so Drink it! I remember Mom had such a hard time breast feeding you. She eventually gave up and gave you formula and when you didn't drink that water." Anna said crossing her arms. Ed blushed and narrowed his eyes "Anna another time . Got it?" Anna laughed "Anyway back to the subject. I wanna be a state alchemist." She said to Roy. Roy looked at her and handed her a folder "Here. Fill this out." Roy said. Anna grabbed it and looked at it "Okay." Anna said and sat down filling out the papers about her info. Ed sat across from her looking at her as she filled out the papers.

Anna stood up and handed the papers to Roy. Roy nodded "In 2 weeks is the Alchemist exams." Anna nodded and smiled "Come on Ed-chan" Anna said running out of the room. Ed sighed and followed her, but before leaving the room he flipped Mustang off.

Chap 1 end

**Yue- Hey guys I think this is a good place to stop. Well I'm-**

**Anna- HEY ED GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!**

**Ed- HEY DON'T CALL ME A FLEA SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE.**

**Anna- *punches Ed.* Don't control my life!**

**Yue- *sweatdrop* Heh Heh Uh guys... **

**Anna- Huh? Oh uh sorry...*Bows* Thanks for reading.. Read and review. **

**Yue- Please review guys I love it when i get reviews. Flames and good ones Any thing i can get. Well I love you all! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**

**Yue- Hey! OMG are you actually reading this? If so.. YAY! *Hugs readers* I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Ed- Yue ummm We don't need our writer sued for hugging the readers... **

**Yue- I DON'T CARE! THESE LOVELIES ARE READING MY STORY!**

**Anna, Ed, Al- *sweatdrop***

**Anna- Uh Yue doesn't own FMA nor its characters. But Yue does own Me and her ideas and Oc's.**

2 weeks later

Anna, Ed, and Al walked up to the Central Head quarters. Anna smiled "Wish me luck!" Ed nodded "Good luck...I guess..." Al sighed "Good luck, Onee-san." Anna nodded and ran inside. Anna walked in and looked around there was a boy with Light blonde hair and red eyes. Anna walked over and sat by the boy and smiled at him "Hello I'm Anna." Anna said holding out her hand. The boy looked at her and gently hit her hand "Hi... I'm Ryuu." He said scratching his head. Anna smiled "Um, Ryuu...your... eyes are interesting and cool." Ryuu looked at her "You have a problem with them?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. Anna shook her head "No they're cute... and cool." Ryuu looked at her and shrugged "What ever." Anna sighed and looked forward and saw the Führuh . Anna looked at him and tilted her head when she saw the secretary. "Mom?" Anna asked in a whisper catching Ryuu's attention, "Thats the Führuh's secretary, Juliet." Ryuu said like Anna was stupid. Anna looked at Ryuu and back at the ground "My mistake then..." she said. Ryuu nodded "You must be." Anna waited for the 1st Exam to begin.

1 Hour Later.

Anna walked out her head high with a smile, Ed looked at her "Feeling cocky?" He asked. Anna nodded "Yep! I answered all of them! They were so easy." She said making Ed drop his head. Anna patted her brother on the back with a smile "You'll be fine. What does it matter if your younger sister is better at alchemy than you? I did have the best teacher." She said walking towards the dorms. Ed ran after her followed by Al who watched the two older siblings bicker with a sweatdrop.

Once Anna walked inside she fell on the bed. Ed looked at Anna and scratched his head seeing as soon as she made contact with the bed she was sleeping soundly. Al looked at Ed, "Brother?" Ed looked at him, "Yeah?" Ed asked stretching. "Never mind," Al said seeing as Ed was yawning loudly, " I'll talk to you later." He said sitting on the floor. Ed nodded and got in the bed and went to sleep. After an hour or so went by Anna stood up and stretched. SHe walked over to her bag and began to strip. Al looked up noticing he wasn't the only one awake, if Amor could blush then Al made it happen, Anna was wearing only her under garments. "Anna! W-what are you doing?!" Al asked looking away. Anna looked over and put on a giant t-shirt and a pair of shorts that went to her knees, and based by her expression she wasn't flustered, embarrassed, or anything, in a calm manner she simply said, "Changing." Al looked at her shocked. Anna grabbed a blanket and a pillow off of the bed and walked over to Al and sat on his lap and wrapped her self in the blanket. Al looked at her surprised. He moved to make her comfortable. Anna smiled and had her pillow on his arm and her legs hung off his. she smiled "I figured this would make you happy." Anna said closing her eyes falling asleep.

When Ed woke up he looked at Anna's bed and saw it empty making him jump up only to see her in Al's lap sleeping "Uh- Al?" Ed started but Al made the "Shhh" noise making him go quiet. Anna smiled in her sleep. Ed watched her then shook his head. "I'm going to go take a shower" Ed said grabbing his bag and went into the bathroom. When Ed walked out Anna was already changed and was siting on the bed talking to Al. "Yep, He never stops talking about you two. He said he remembers me and Ed fighting and then you would cry so loud, that it would stop our bickering and I would run over to you and try to make you laugh." Anna said making Al laugh. Ed closed the bathroom door and walked in "Hey." Ed said scrubbing his hair dry. Anna smiled "Morning!" Anna said putting on a pair of tennis shoes. Ed nodded sitting down "Another Exam today?" He asked to receive a nod. Anna stood up and put her long hair in a pony-tail. "Come on lets go." Anna said walking out of the room. Ed stood up and followed Anna and not far behind was Al.

Anna walked up the stairs and smiled "See ya!" She said and ran in. Ed sighed and sat down. Al looked at Ed "Ummm Ed? You know your a state alchemist, right? You can just walk in and watch..." Ed looked at Al and went to say something smart but stopped thinking about what he said. "Huh...true..." Ed stood up and walked in and followed the state alchemist suporvising. Anna walked over and smiled when she saw Ryuu. "Hey Ryuu!" She said smiled and walked over to him. Ryuu looked at her and gave a small wave. They started to have a awkward conversation where he only said "Mhhmm, mmmnnmm, and hmm" though Anna smiled non the less.

Ed clenched his fist as tic marks popped around him everywhere as he glared at the boy talking to Anna. Roy laughed and put a hand on Ed's head "Calm down." Ed glared at Roy. "SHUT UP!" Ed yelled embaressed he was caught.

Anna looked around "Water. Ice. trees. dirt. rock. sand..." Ryuu nodded "Everything to make a transmutation." Anna thought about it "Hmm If I..." She said thinking her eyes scanning the area "Alright..." She said knowing exactly what to make. The Füruh walked up "We give you everything you need so do your best." With out a second wasted a man was throwing a bunch of things on a transmutation circle. Anna studied everything he threw on the pile. The man placed his hands on the circle triggering the transmutation and a giant statue formed. The next second another man. this went on for 30 minutes each person excited and cocky. Ryuu walked up and looked around almost everything was used. He clapped his hands together "May the gods use their powers on me..." Ryuu said some other things and her pulled his hands apart and hit the ground. Alchemist sparks traveled the ground and everything made was set back to the way it was except for a pile of rose petals. Ryuu clapped his hands again and the rose petals made a red statue of a dragon. Anna smiled and clapped. She walked over and clapped her hands and hit the ground but instead of the normal blue sparks light green ones formed it surrounded the dragon statue and other materials. Soon it formed a rose bush full of flowers and next to it was a statue. Anna blushed a bit and bowed her head and walked over to Ryuu who for once gave a small smile and patted her head making her blush more. Ed growled lowly at the action. Ryuu went back to his original self "So what was that?" Anna looked at her hands "Well I was always training with my dad and after a long time I was starting to get light green ones." Ryuu nodded and sat down as others went. Anna sat next to him and she would talk about things and he would listen like before and would give the same reactions as before. About an hour later the Führuh stood up "Alright thats it for today. Come tomorrow to finish the Exam." He said dismissing everyone. Anna looked at Ryuu "Hey... Uh would you...uh like to get something to eat... or drink?" SHe asked looking at his red eyes. Ryuu looked at her and shrugged "Why not." He said looking at her . Anna smiled "Okay, Great, Lets go." She said walking out of the court yard and outside. "So where would you like to go?" She asked looking at him. Ryuu shrugged "Up to you." Anna nodded and thought for a second "Oh, I know this small cafe." Ryuu nodded "sure." Anna nodded and started walking towards it's location followed by Ryuu. When Anna reached the cafe she walked in to be greeted by a girl around her mid-twenties. She smiled "Hello, right this way." She said leading them to a table. She looked at Anna with a fake smile "Have a seat." She looked at Ryuu with a big smile "Have a seat, sir." Anna sat down and looked at Ryuu who sat down. The Waitress smiled and kept her eyes on Ryuu "Hello, My name is Kammy, I'll be your waitress for today." She said flipping her red hair. Ryuu made a small noise like a "Tch" but he nodded. Kammy smiled "What would you like to drink sir" Ryuu looked at her "Black coffee." Kammy nodded "Alright I'll be back with your order." She said as soon as Anna opened her mouth to speak. Kammy walked off to go into the kitchen. Anna sighed but smiled "Hey Ryuu, um if I may ask. I know you can only do a transmutation without a circle if you... you know..." Ryuu nodded "Yes but thats a story saved for another time." He said his eyes on her gold and green ones. Anna nodded "Alright sorry for prying." Ryuu shrugged "Eh, everyone has questions." Anna nodded and jumped a bit when some one cleared their throat loudly. "Here you go." a girl said. Anna looked up and saw Kammy. "What would you like to eat?" Kammy asked Ryuu. Ryuu looked at her "I would like a strawberry short cake." He said making Anna giggle only to recieve a glare from Kammy making her go quiet. Ryuu looked at Kammy his red eyes cold and bitter. "You know its been bugging me for awhile..." Kammy looked at Ryuu "Yes?" She asked. Ryuu you looked at her "What is so much better about you then my friend here?" Kammy looked taken aback "Uh I-I uh." Ryuu cut her off "I suggest you let her order her drink and what she wants." Kammy nodded "Right away sir. Ma'am what would you like?" Anna smiled at Ryuu "I would like a vanilla milkshake with extra whip cream and extra cherries for a drink. And I would like some angle food cake." Anna said. Kammy wrote it down and walked off. Anna smiled "Thanks." Ryuu shrugged "No problem." He said taking a sip of the coffee. Anna smiled "Well I didn't know Mr. Black coffee and blank face liked sweets." Ryuu blushed "I always order Black coffee and some sort of cake when I got to Cafes or restraunts." Anna nodded "Thats nice to know." Ryuu laughed a bit "Heh yeah." Kammy walked back and set down the Shortcake and then practically dropped Anna's food and drink down earning her a glare from Ryuu. Kammy walked off. Ryuu took a sip of his coffee and took a bite of the cake. Anna took a few sips of her milkshake and handed and cherry to Ryuu, "Here." Ryuu looked up and smiled "Thanks." Anna smiled "I'm glad your opening up to me" Ryuu smiled "Heh sorry about before." Anna shrugged "It's fine." Ryuu shook his head "No, I thought you would be like one of those girls who tried to hook up with me and then leave or stuff like that." Anna smiled "No, I'm one of those girls who like to get to know some one before getting that far." Anna said. Ryuu smiled and then they started talking more and Anna took a bite and looked out side and almost choked on her cake. Outside Ed was glaring and pressed up against the window. Ryuu saw Anna and looked outside to almost fell off the booth seat. Anna slammed her hands on the table making Ed jump back 5 feet. "Ed I'm going to take your dick and choke you with it!" Anna yelled making Ed start sweating and a look of pure terror. Anna looked at Ryuu "Sorry to cut our outing short but I have a brother to kill." Ryuu sweat dropped and smiled "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Anna set down her part of the pay. "Here pay for me please." Anna asked. Ryuu nodded and held out his hand for her to shake but she ignored the hand and gave him a friendly hug. "See ya." Anna said walking out and following Ed. Ryuu looked shocked when she left. Kammy walked over and smiled "So I see your little friend is gone, huh?" Ryuu snapped his head and glared at her and gave her the exact amount needed. "Uh where's my tip?" She asked looking at him. Ryuu looked back "Sluts like you don't deserve them." He said and left.

Anna sat on her bed and glared at Ed. "REALLY ED?" Ed laid on the ground unconsis. Anna sighed and changed her clothes "I'm going to bed..." She said and crawled in her bed.

**Chap 2 end**

**Yeah its weird but you met Ryuu. Ryuu has Blonde shaggy hair and red eyes. and yes he is very hot.**

**Anna- So.. are me and Ryuu dating or going to?**

**Ed- I'll kill him before he can touch you!**

**Ryuu- Yue uh why do I get hit on I know i'm hot but that cross dresser won't take his eyes off of me...**

**Yue-O.o Cross dresser?**

**Ryuu- *points at Ed***

**Yue- OH! Oh he's no cross dresser he just has long hair. **

**Ed- SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERT!**

**Yue,Anna, and Al- *sweatdrop***

**Yue- Uh well come back for my next chapter! Read and review! *waves good bye***


End file.
